Sunnyhell
Welcome to''' Sunnyhell's Wikia!' You may be wondering, '''what is Sunnyhell?' It's a written R'ole-'''P'lay 'G'ame based on all forms of the supernatural! We added in species based on our favorite shows and movies, such as fae ( which includes vampires, werewolves, zombies, etc), hunters, slayers, ghosts & many more. In short, '''Sunnyhell is the sexiest & bloodiest place on earth! It's the one place where your every dark fantasy can come true. Naturally, the darker type of fae rule over Sin City. The town once known as Las Vegas... they decided it was fitting to take over and turn it into a sunny paradise for them to play, turning it into the good guys hell. The good guys are forced to hide and try to figure out a way to take the city back before big bads can rule over the entire world To join in our roleplaying fun, please check out our site at http://sunnyhell.jcink.net/ . Weekly Updates January 29, 2016 | Revamp Begins. <3 Welcome To Sunnyhell Wikia updated. Sunnyhell Storyline updated. Made Sunnyhell bases information. Want more updates? Click here. The''' Storyline' '‘The Revolution' titles a gang of evil fae that are out for world domination. They believe that they are superior beings that instead of hiding, should in fact be ruling over the mass population. The whole gang believes that humans are nothing more than a food source that should be treated just like cattle! Restaurants should be serving those pesky mortals up as a vary of delicious four-course meals for every type of fae. The Revolution's leader is a very smart, sarcastically-witty, cunning, and devilishly-sophisticated vampire that goes by the name Aiden Brynes. He insists that they call him King and that his bloodline, as well as other types of faes who were close to him be at the beginning of their journey towards mayhem, be considered Royalty among the rest of the Fae, with suited titles. This gang has taken over the largely populated city of '''Las Vegas, Nevada as the base of their operation. It wasn't hard, being Sin City after all. However, due to it's sunny nature and now hell-like atmosphere... the city has a new nickname Sunnyhell. Some humans come to the city of Sin because they are vampire fanatics, these humans tend to have sex, let vampires feed, and 'play' with them. They are often referred to as Fang-Bangers and in a very derogatory way by all the different species. The unwilling humans that get caught are made into a vampire's pets, although it is noted that all types of fae like to keep human pets. Humans being the majority, but really anyone that wanted to stand against The Revolution and believe in fighting them have become part of the 'Hunter Association'.'' The association started as a group of humans whom had hunting in their blood and were hunters before The Revolution began taking over. Now they're the only true force of good that is willing to stand against those dark faes and not have the human race turned into nothing more than a juicy hamburger for the dark fae to snack on. The ''‘Slayer’s Society' '''''is a school-system for newly activated slayers. Some parents do make the decision to bring their children in as early as five to begin training, while others wait until their young slayer has been called upon in their early teens. A few parents try to hide their dhamphir children from going to the society to become a slayer in a attempt to give their child a 'normal' life. However, all dhamphir children that are found or known about are gathered, even by force, and brought to the school. This is a safe place for them to live and learn the skills they will need because it's considered neutral ground by the good guys and the big bads. Why? Because children of both sides are required to attend this school-system. Once a dhamphir has graduated they are considered a Slayer and they continue onto their calling. Their calling is most commonly known to be someone's guardian and protect that person with their life. Involved in their training are Watchers, whom every slayer is assigned to, and their sole concern is informing and training their slayers. Everything in The Slayer’s Society is ran by to be taken. The 'Celtic Coven' are an Irish coven of different types of wiccans. Those born into the coven are brought up to play a neutral role but others who join the coven must be considered good. The reason behind this is because although the coven is neutral the members of it only use light magic to call upon the elements to help them balance good and evil on the earth. They are the ones who give the Slayer Society it's callings and they are the ones who intervene to make sure prophecy's come true. They must find a way to keep a balance, as The Revolution is beginning to cause a huge imbalance in the favor of evil. The 'Auburn Pack' '' has been pinned in the middle of all of this. Although they are Fae and would love to be recognized and accepted as such, this particular pack has done a great job blending into human life and hiding their children from The Slayer Society. Since they are a were(wolf) type of fae, they have a pack mentality and would like to keep their children growing up within the pack. to be taken, the pack leader, has decided that his pack should pick a side for a better rate of survival... although most of the pack wants to stay hidden by being neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist The Hunter's Association. Mostly, because his rival is part of the 'Shadow Pack' which has chosen to be guard dogs for The Revolution. Legend says there is a prophecy deep inside the underworld that tells of six Hybrids being born, all sharing the same vampire-fae bloodline. In the legend they are referred to as the 'Sadistic Six' because no one would have the power to stop them from ruling over the earth, like gods and goddesses. Luckily for The Revolution, it appears to be the kings bloodline they come from. The 'Guardian Angels' also know about this legend and with the help of the Celtic Coven they made sure that within the same year there were four nephilims born that would later be known as the 'Flawless Four'. The '''Bases The Revolution has taken over a huge hotel on the Las Vegas strip as their safe base; this means certain parts of this hotel can be accessed by fae and fae only. This is also home to the Shadow Pack and Sadistic Six. Every person who lives there has a key-card to their suites, which are nicer the higher up your title is. Also Fae that are visiting can rent one of the lower rooms for a few nights. Recently, the gang has branched out planning to take over territories in''' California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada and Arizona'. The 'Slayer Society' school is located on the out skirts of '''Las Vegas, Nevada'. It has a spell over it where only dhamphirs and certain humans can get into certain areas of the school, like the dorms and the weapon cell. You must be wearing a student, staff, or guest pass around your neck at all time or you will be in trouble. Each pass is used as a key-card to access certain approved areas. The Celtic Coven has a lake house near a small privately owned lake. This lake can be found on the outskirts of Las Vegas and even has a small water-fall flowing into it. The flowing water is believed to purify the area. Most of the Coven members have their own places in the city but a few prefer the peace and quiet of the lake house. The Auburn Pack may meet in Mount Charleston, the nearest forest area to Las Vegas but they live in the city. All the members have houses in the same gated community just in case any trouble was to follow them. The community has a recreation area with a pool table, basketball and tennis courts, as well as a very large pool that all the community members are welcome too. Since the Hunter Association has decided to start fighting back, they have made their hide-out in an old office plaza. Although some members live on their own, most have decided that they have power in numbers and have made each office area into a little apartment for themselves and any family they may have. They have a protection spell on it, so it only allows in humans in the human-living section of the plaza but they have another wing that allows fae. Any regular ol' humans that happen to have been saved by the group are more than welcome to stay. They are expected to help out with household things, like cleaning. However, Hybrids have access to both bases above, no matter what. Since Hybrids are hard to come by and are made genetically of human and some form of fae. Werewolves and nephilims also have an exception; they can get in the Slayer’s safe base areas because they have a human form. 'Sunnyhell's Basics' Rules • Species • Powers • Characters • Family How To Roleplay • How To Build A Character Profile • Face Claim Ideas Auburn Pack • Celtic Coven •''' Hunter Association' • 'The Revolution' • 'Sadistic Six' • 'Shadow Pack' • 'Slayer Society' 'Staff' 'Sunnyhell Gives Credit' I, '''Brittany May', am the creator of Sunnyhell. I couldn't do it without my co-creator''' Brittany Marie'. My lovely lovely admins '''Antania, Ariel & Candace'. Or my expert in site coding Kayleigh Marie. I'd also like to provide a special thank you to Joe! He inspired our use of the name mystics and having our were-creatures instead of just werewolves. Species Inspiration All of our species have come from our favorite TV Shows. We'd like to throw out a thank you to these shows creators for having the amazing ideas they had, that not only brightened up our lives but fully changed them with your story-telling power! Everyone here at Sunnyhell, truly fan-girl screams over y'all all the time! You all inspire us. =) Charlaine Harris of True Blood inspired pieces of our vampires and fae. Constance M. Burge of Charmed inspired our mystics and pieces of our angel and fae. Eric Kripke of Supernatural inspired our hunters, ghosts, and angels, also pieces of our fae. Joss Whedon of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel inspired the most about the site. His shows inspired our slayers and watchers, also pieces of our doppelgangers, fae, vampires, and werewolves. LJ Smirth of Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle inspired our doppelgangers, and pieces of our vampires and mystics. Michelle Lovretta of Lost Girl inspired our Fae. Stephenie Meyer of Twilight inspired our weres. Richelle Mead of Vampire Academy inspired our dhampirs and moroi, as well as Sunnyhell using those given names. Stephen Carpenter, Jim Kouf, and David Greenwalt of Grimm inspired some our Fae. Coding Credit These lovely skin designers inspired parts of our coding. Layout codes by Megan. Thank you to Brittany May for tweaking the layouts and codes. Category:Browse